vampires vs humans
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: the summary/prologue is inside please take a time to read it warning: gender-bend and ooc AU a little bit shingeki no kyoujin only the gas tank and the walls and joining the military are part of it oh and before I forgot it's aka x fem!kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: knb and shingeki no koujin is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar, a little bit shingeki no kyoujin/attack on titan only the gas tank and the

walls and the joining the military were part of it

Prologue /summary?

There are two species who rule this planet

Namely:

_The vampires_

_The humans_

There are peace between them until now, little did the vampire and the humans know is that the

Vampire's king and the human's queen is lover and 6 years has past when their first and only child is

born named Kuroko Tetsuna, now Kuroko is friends with the Vampire's general sons of the king

Named:

_Kise Ryouta_

_Akashi Seijuro_

_Aomine Daiki_

_Midorima Shintarou_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Well they are the next generals, but little did they all know is that the king's brother is in love with

the king's wife and the king's brother is taking revenge by controlling the king and his kingdom and

declared a war against the humans, then Kuroko and her mother/queen escape the vampire world

and ordered her guards to build 3 walls namely Sina, Rose and Maria, the humans was safe but 6 years later

the vampire destroyed the first wall.

_**And this is where our new story begins **_

**A/N: hi please drop a review and also please visit my other stories thank you I will update my story kuroko the therapist it is complete in my notebook….**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: knb is not mine

Warning wrong grammar

Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuna escape at the age of 13 in the inner and safest wall because she want to be free and

help the other people who is in the first wall escape from the vampire's hand by joining the military

and of course she hide her real identity of being the princess so she wear a wig and a contact lens

after the training she found her new friends/group named Seirin,

and of course she is the best student in the class in both academic and skills,

by the age of 16 she and the Seirin graduated from

the military, Then one of the soldier shouted "get ready to prepare tomorrow" and she let a long

sigh as she and the Seirin prepare their armour after that they sleep _**as the vampire are on its way **_

_**to the second wall…**_

**A/N: sorry if it's super short I will try my best to make a longer chapter **_I hope _**anyway please review thank you for all of your support**

**Will I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: knb and shngeki is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

Chapter 2

the new generals are planning how to attack but they know that Kuroko is on the human

land, couples of minutes has past when Kise broke the silence

Kise said "what if Kurokocchi is in the second wall?! In a panic voice

The great Aomine said "well we can kidnap her and bring here? In a calm voice

Midorima complained "that's impossible Ahomine, we are only 5 vampires you know and we don't

know what she looks like it's been 10 years, you know!?

Aomine shouted at Midorima "who are you calling Ahomine?!"

Midorima said "you" in a calm voice

Aomine was about to shout when Murasakibara interrupted "what if Kuro-chin is a soldier?

In a lazy Tone

Again there are silence in the room then Akashi broke the silence and said "we will attack

tomorrow wether you like it or not" in a command voice

The other GOM was about to question him but Akashi's cold glare make them all zip their

Mouth.

Then Akashi open the door and go to his room and whispered "Tetsuna please be safe I am

coming for you"

**A/N review anyone it make me write faster! Pease share your thoughts! shall I continue? Sorry for the late delay…. **

**sorry i made a confussion hehehhehe... so i edit it... i am only at the school and it is lunch time so i can't make a new chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:knb and shingeki is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

_Shall we start the ADVENTURE?_

Chapter 3

Kuroko and the Seirin is killing the vampires in different places when suddenly one of the Seirin shouted "HELP!" but it was too late when Kuroko arrive, he was dead as Kuroko saw a vampire going to the different direction Kuroko release a very dark aura much to the GOM surprise she was about to kill the vampire when suddenly a girl attack first and Kuroko mentally thank the girl as the girl turned to her much to Kuroko's horror it was her mother.

Her Mother said "young girl! Do you know a teal haired girl from the military? She is just like you only your hair is black and your eyes"

Kuroko replied "no" with a shaking voice

Her Mother said "oh" with a sad tone

Kuroko ask "why did you ask ma'am?"

Her Mother replied "because she was my daughter and I want to protect her, I escaped in my father and mother's hand just to see her" as she added " and also it is boring in the castle, I understand when she tried to escape because I can see her eager to help other people and it is a good thing she escape cause my mother is planning an arrange marriage to a general for her" in a whisper tone but Kuroko heard it all.

Kuroko begun to speak "Mother how about we kill some vampires"

Her mother was surprise and suddenly hug Kuroko and nodded happily but ask "Tetsuna? why did you colour your hair black? And you have contact lens?

Kuroko then throw her wig and her contact lens and said "ready?"

Her mother replied with happiness "go!" in a happy tone

_(GOM reaction)_

Too much to their fear Kuroko is a soldier as they started to panic.

Kise/ Aomine " Tetsu/Kurokocchi!?"

The others remained calm but in the back of their mind they are in panic and screaming as they walk

into the dark and report it to the king

_(Back to Kuroko)_

Kuroko already killed 32 while her mother got 29

Kuroko commented her Mother" I think I know where my talent came from" as they laugh but little did they know is that a vampire is on their back and beat up Kuroko's mother but before it go to Kuroko, Kuroko killed the vampire as the other soldier begin to take the queen to the hospital.

A few hours later the doctor came out.

The Doctor said " the queen is in coma" with a very sad tone.

The other soldiers and Kuroko thank the doctor as Kuroko once again release a very dark aura.

_A/N for those who are confuse the GOM didn't know the queen whisper to Kuroko, Review anyone? And __**what will be the name of the King's brother? It will be a really great help... sorry for not updating i have a saturday class today! sorry**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: knb is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

Chapter 4

The GOM reported the news to the king, And the king reported it to his brother, now his brother is angry to what he heard and decided to go to the human world to get the queen and _his_ princess which is Kuroko but little did he know is that Kuroko knew what he done to the king and has the antidote.

A few minutes had past when he is now In front door of the first wall with the Generals (GOM) of course. They already killed 22 soldiers that bravely attack them but then they saw Kuroko and her fellow Seirin who saw them as they approach them, now it is only 9 feet away from the GOM to Seirin.

As the brothers king speak "hello! My beautiful daughter!" in a happy tone

Kuroko politely replied" no, you are not my father!"

The king's brother said "you are mine, now be a good girl and tell me where is your beautiful mother?" as he smirk.

Kuroko again replied" I will not tell you where she is and don't even think that I don't know what you put in my father's drink!" in a monotone voice but if you know her very well you will identify that she is angry.

The king's brother replied" I will do that to you too so that we are a very happy family as long as your mother will be my empress!" in a whisper tone which only Kuroko can hear then he order two of the GOM to capture her.

Kise and Aomine was ready to capture their beloved friend but before they could get her, Four of the Seirin block them as Kuroko spoke "how about we settle this in a battle one on one"

The King's brother nodded and his smirk grow wider.

Akashi on the other hand already know that the king's brother is the enemy as he thought to himself 'how stupid of me! To trust our king's annoying brother!' he already know that he, himself can't fight the King's brother.

Then they arrive in a battle field or Arena(_A/N am I right?)_ as Riko begin to shout "3…2…1…go"

A/N: review anyone? Sorry for a late update every single day I have exams and never ending assignment and I think I will not update this for 2 weeks for preparation of my final exam this 1st grading and my keyboard is not working properly… and **t****hanks for the suggestion so the King's brother has no name? that's ok for me and the King will be miyuzumi? and thank you for the support here's your update... Again review"**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar and the GOM, King's brother and also Tetsuna has powers.

Chapter 5

Kuroko and the king's brother is now on the battle field much to the fear of the Seirin and the GOM, Kuroko is only using her sword and gas tanks..

Riko shouted "3…2…1…go" in a clear yet shaking voice

The King's bother used his earth power to trap Kuroko as he thought that _his precious daughter_ will beg for mercy but he was stop daydreaming when Kuroko she use her gas tank to fly out of the trap and go straight to the King's brother who is still shock of what happened back there, Kuroko took advantage of that and was about to cut her uncle/ the king's brother but the king's brother quickly react and use his Air power to push Kuroko away as Kuroko slam at the nearby wall as the king's brother took a step forward to her and a small bottle about 3 inches appeared in his hand as he closer the gap to the terrifying Kuroko then Kuroko heard a voice saying " Tetsuna believe in yourself, please! Use your power " in a calm voice as Kuroko stand to her surprise, her body is moving on its own as her hands is creating a big ice then quickly throw it at the king's brother/ her uncle who did not react at that because of his surprise, the next thing he knew is that the ice hit his face hard and fall asleep **(A/N: LOL) **as the GOM and the Seirin cheered at the winner.

(some where far from the human land)

A girl laugh evilly and said "Kuroko Tetsuna I finally found you!"

Omake 1

Kise who fainted when the battle start begin to wake up only to be unconscious again because Kuroko can't handle her power..

Omake 2 action 1

(somewhere far from human land)

A girl laugh evilly and said "Kuroko Tetsun-"

*Knock knock knock* knocking sound

Girl "who is it?!"

A maid " sorry my lady but the food is ready"

Girl "get out!" as she thought "what was I am going to say again?"

Omake 3 action 2

(somewhere far in human land)

A girl laugh "WHAHAHA-!" (cough) (cough)

**A/N: sorry for not updating, 2 weeks correct? I planned that I will post the omake after the story is finish but I did not update it 2 weeks so as a sorry I made 3 bloopers anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

Chapter 6

Kuroko started a conversation and said "Um… guys can I see my father because I have the antidote /medicine to cure my father"

The GOM minus Akashi only stared at her like it was no tomorrow.

The Ahomine said "Tetsu! Are you insane? Your father is perfectly fine" in an arrogant tone

Kise join Aho (ehem) Aomine and said "yeah Kurokocchi! I agree with Aominecchi"

Midorima which is unusual for him to join a conversation speak and said " Kuroko I agree with these 2 idiots –" as Aomine and KIse begin to dance then Midorima added "but this is the first time their brains work" then again Aomine and KIse stop their joyful dance and was about to shout when Kagami appeared before them and said " Kuroko will you.. erm… um… trust this erm.. _**vampires" **_in a nervous tone and added "they don't even know your father is um- hehehehe"

Kuroko replied " even do you Bakagami-kun, but I can trust them because their my childhood friends" in a monotone voice.

Kagami took a step backward with wide eyes then Kagami was about to say something but was interrupted by Akashi

Akashi said" Tetsuna come with me and I will bring you to your father, King Mayuzumi" this time the other GOM including Kuroko took a step backward.

Kuroko whispered " Akashi-kun you knew" in a calm but monotone voice

Akashi replied "yes" in a calm voice

Kuroko again whispered "When? How?"

Akashi again replied "when the battle begun" in a low tone

Midorima interrupted /said "What are you talking about Akashi?" in a calm voice and quickly added "not that I care or anything!" as the GOM and Kagami look at him.

Midorima shouted "what?!"

The GOM and Kagami all replied and said "Nothing!"

Kise added "Midorimacchi is a tsundere" (A/N: am I correct?)

Midorima blush and shouted again "I am not!"

Akashi said "come now Tetsuna, I will show you the way" as he saw Kuroko smile he almost fly to Kuroko when he hear kuroko speak and said " thank you Akashi-kun "then they left leaving the poor Kagami with the other vampire generals.

1 hour and 16 minutes has past when Kuroko and Akashi leave the other GOM and Kagami and 15 minutes has past when they saw a store and stop there but one can see a very dark aura around the crimson haired vampire.

(Flashback)

Kuroko is ordering some fries and her favourite Vanilla shake and was about to pay her order but was stop by a pair of red scissor in front of her as she heard the owner of the scissor shouted "you old retarded! (A/N: again am I right?) don't you dare glancing Tetsuna like that!"

Kuroko was shock and calmly speak and said "I am deeply sorry for my friend's behaviour! He was um..." as she saw her snacks in her hand and quickly added "he was really hungry! I am sorry again" as she quickly paid the cashier and left with Akashi.

(end of flashback)

There was a total silence as Kuroko broke it and calmly said " Akashi-kun why did you do that? It's embarrassing."

Akashi replied "you want me to answer?!" as he saw Kuroko nodded then he added "because he was looking at you!" in an angry and irritated tone.

Kuroko could only stared at him and thought " really? that's your reason!" as she speak and said " I miss you Akashi-kun" in a monotone voice while sipping her precious vanilla shake not knowing Akashi madly blush as he replied "you too tetsuna" as they continue the journey without knowing what's going to happen.

A/N: my friend and a reviewer commented that my story is to short so I whack my brain hard hehehehehe and please review it made me feel better and I have a question should I continue this story?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: knob is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar

Chapter 7

Before Kuroko and Akashi reach the castle, some unknown vampires came in their way.

Unknown vampire 1 said "give us the girl and we will free you" in a calm voice

Akashi replied the Unknown vampire 1 "why do you want her?" releasing a very dark and dangerous aura

Unknown vampire 2 said "because our master wants her dead" in a firm yet shaky voice

Akashi "who is your master then?!" in a cold and command tone

Unknown vampire 1 "her name is-!" the poor vampire did not finish his sentence when his fellow vampire knock him down

Unknown vampire 3 "you idiot! Our master said that keep your mouth shut!"

Akashi "I repeat who is your master" this time it is more like threatening voice as he prepared to attack them

Unknown Vampire 4 "as if we will tell you! Now hand over the weakling and we will kill her"

Akashi was about to kill him but was stop when Kuroko beat him then he heard Kuroko speak

Kuroko said "Who are you calling a weakling?" in a calm voice but as you can see her eyes is burning with fire.

Unknown Vampire 4 "Y-you!" in a shaky tone

Kuroko "who said that I am a weakling?" this time her tone is much more dangerous

Unknown vampire 4 "M-me?!"

Kuroko pulled one of her sword and put it in the vampires neck and killed it then Kuroko speak

Kuroko said "who's next?" in a monotone voice then all of the vampires left leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone

Akashi said "great job! Tetsuna! Although I preferred to kill him slowly and playfully" while smirking and playing his scissor

Kuroko replied "stop that Akashi-kun your creping me" in a calm and monotone voice

Akashi said "don't worry Tetsuna! I will not harm you"

Kuroko said "come on let's go" leaving Akashi in his wonderland (aka he is daydreaming)

(3 hours later)

They (Akashi and Kuroko) arrive at the castle then they walk deeper to the castle some of the guards saw them but did not attack them because Akashi is a vampire and a general right? They walk to the king's room, they saw a name written 'Kuroko Chihiro' in it then they walk past thru it and they saw the king/ Chihiro in the table, Kuroko immediately pour the antidote/ Medicine in the king's tea.

Akashi said "My king please drink your tea" in a calm voice

Chihiro replied "why?"

Akashi said "because this is your brother's order" then Chihiro immediately drink it a minute later he fall asleep

Kuroko mumbled "Thank you Akashi-kun"

Akashi was about to reply but was interrupted when suddenly a knife go straight to Kuroko only an inch to her ear they both look at the source only to find a Girl 'A-not-so-ordinary-girl' the girl speak

The Girl "hey Seijuro!"in a seductive tone

A/N: sorry for not updating, I got a writer's block here.. but it went away.. anyway enjoy and thank you for your support and please review


	9. Chapter 9

First of all! This not an update I am here because I wanted to say that I will not continue this story…

.

.

.

.

p/s JOKE and enjoy reading….

Disclaimer: Knb is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 8

In a flash the girl is holding Kuroko and in the other hand the girl has a knife then the girl speak

The girl said "So you're the girl who stole my Seijuro from me! My plans are working but you and the stupid friends of my Seijuro ruined everything!"

(Flashback _2 years after Kuroko and her mother left the Vampire's world_)

Akashi hugged the girl who _claimed_ to be Akashi's best friend then Akashi speak

Akashi said " Tetsuna! Why is your hair brown? And your eyes are different? I thought you are going to leave us forever" in a happy and excited tone

The girl replied "Akashi-kun I am happy to see you and to answer to your question I umm.. Wear a wig and some contact lens to uh.. Umm.. Disguised myself because my uh… mother forbid to go here" in a nervous tone

The other soon to be generals Suspect something so they search the real identity of the girl and a couple of years later they discover the truth.

The now 10 years old Midorima and Akashi is playing shogi when suddenly Midorima broke the silence and said "Akashi that girl is not Kuroko her real name is Reya can't you tell her appearance to her attitude is way too different from Kuroko? Here's the evidence if you don't want to believe" then left leaving a red-head frozen

(End of flashback)

Akashi gave a very dark aura before saying "Reya! You have the courage to come here and put **the real Tetsuna here"**

the girl named Reya said "NO! why would I! besides if I kill this ugly girl! Will you love me?!" then she begin to move the knife to Kuroko

A/N: I know this is really a short chapter but hey! I will update the next one longer! And who is the one who fallen from my trap ehehehehehe! Anyway please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar

Chapter 9

Akashi didn't reply instead he use something to get the knife but Reya quickly move dragging Kuroko with her but then the other generals come with the poor tied Kagami (**why? I don't know too**) then they heard Aomine and Kise speak

Aomine/Kise said or shouted "you/idiot! Stop where you're going" then Kise quickly form a fire and immediately throw it at the girl but it was stop by her water power and use it as a shield, Kuroko who already knew what's going on use her gas tank to fly from the girl's hand and punch the girl/ Reya then she quickly use a rope to chain her, a few seconds later Kuroko smile which cause the GOM plus Kagami except Akashi to fainted however, Akashi's nose is bleeding and his aura fainted. The girl notice Kuroko's smile then she blush a few moments later Reya came back to reality and speak

The girl/ Reya said "you should kill me!"

Kuroko said "why? I forgive you, you know? There's a man looking for you since the day you left the Vampire's village" in a calm tone

Reya questioned "how did you know p-princess"

Kuroko remember something

[Flashback]

Kuroko and Akashi walk around the forest near the village then suddenly Akashi speak

Akashi said "Tetsuna, you should rest here for a while I will get you some foods" in a calm yet soft tone

Kuroko replied by nodding

Not too long after Akashi's gone a boy around her age show up and speak

The boy said "hey, did you see a girl around your age and her name is Reya "

Kuroko replied "No" in a soft tone

The boy said "oh, thank you" in a sad tone

[End of flashback]

Kuroko said "well, I met a boy asking where you are in the forest" upon hearing it Akashi release a dark aura around him thinking that somebody touch his Tetsuna

Reya cried and hug Tetsuna which displease the others then Reya again speak

Reya said "thank you princess " then she vanish then Kuroko look into the window seeing Reya running happily to the vampire's village not to long after Chihiro or the King woke up

A/N: as promise here's your update! By the way please review!


End file.
